Harry Potter and the Quest for the Past
by Delilah Dare
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco find an adventure that just might lead them right back where the whole thing started (PG-13 to give me some room, nothing there quite yet)
1. Desperate for Changing

Desperate for Changing

**_ _**

Alright, here goes… I haven't posted anything in a while, so let's give this one more go.  By the by, I'm going to try to write this whole series as songfics… so…yeah?  This one's Lifehouse's "Hanging By a Moment". (This song makes me swoon… ;)

**_********************_**

**_Desperate for changing_**

**_Starving for truth_**

**_I'm closer to where I started_**

**_Chasing after you___**

_ _

The day was positively blissful.

He laid out on the rolling lawns of Hogwarts, arms folded behind his head as he closed his eyes to the sunlight.  The Beginning-of-Term feast had only been held the night before, but as scary as the year was certain to be, Harry Potter had a strange feeling that everyone would get time to catch their breath before the trauma set in.  Of course, Harry was primed for the calm.  When things started looking desperate, every witch and wizard this side of the Pond would be knocking on Dumbledore's door for the Boy Who Lived.  Might as well enjoy the fun while it lasted.

Ron had gone back into the castle, paranoid to the end that You-Know-Who would show up any split-second—if not the one just passed, then the one coming up right…about…now.  His humor had actually returned somewhat since leaving the Burrow, but it still had a long way of recovery to go.  However, this proved a catalyst to a big change in his attitude: Hermione's fluffy cat Crookshanks, very first to distrust Scabbers the ex-rat, became Ron's constant companion in the common room.

Hermione followed at a trot to catch up with him soon after Ron left.  The thought drew a sigh from Harry.  It was so obvious.  He rolled to his side, stared out over the lake, and followed the ripples as the giant squid swam just below the water's liquid skin.  Sitting here like this always made him think of his first year, thus bringing up memories of the pair of them and their first backward flirtations. They'd become more forward with time, which really was more than he could say for himself.

That got a scowl—or rather an eyebrow-furrowing pout.  His luck with Cho, O Glorious Cho Chang the beautiful Ravenclaw Seeker, had not improved.  He hadn't expected it, not in times like this, especially after… Cedric.  He closed his eyes, swallowing the memory down with a hard gulp.  But there had to be a chance.  He shrugged to himself, couldn't quite smother the inane grin; she had smiled at him last night and said hello this morning.  So there.

Unfortunately he really couldn't spend the rest of the year out on the grounds, even if he tried to plead it a long-term Herbology / Care of Magical Creatures project.  So he went inside, nodding to the portraits and students he met as he meandered down a scenic route to Gryffindor Tower.  He smiled for the Fat Lady at the top stair and politely announced, "Phoenix feathers."

"And you know it, my dear," the Fat Lady grinned back as he swung open the frame into the common room.  The room wasn't crowded, a pair of third years puzzling over homework here and a seventh year there reading a thick book bound in shimmery material.  Sunlight strained through the thick glass of the windows opposite him, bathing a two-toned chessboard and the robed figures beside it.  Hermione sat back on her knees, biting her lips, pondering her next move.  Ron yawned, got comfy lying on his stomach, folded his arms, and rested his chin on his hands.

"Oh, I give," the girl finally sighed, raising expectant eyes to the boy across from her.  "You know I've always been terrible at this."  Ron smirked.  He propped himself up by the elbows, holding his chin.

"Try moving your rook."

"What r—Oh…"  She giggled.  "I see."

Harry flopped into an oversized chair, leaned over the back and Ron's shoulder.  "You really shouldn't give her clues.  One day she's going to beat us both soundly, and it'll be all your fault."  His best friend looked back at him, and Harry smiled.  "Besides, it's time for dinner by now.  We don't want to be late."

Ron turned raised eyebrows on Hermione, and she shook her head knowingly.  "You mean you don't want to be late, Harry.  Just go and accidentally-on purpose run into Cho and make conversation; complain about Ron and me being late or something."

Harry paused and blinked.__

**_I'm falling even more in love with you_**

**_Letting go of all I've held onto…___**

That was exactly what he did, in perfect time as well.  Just as Cho and Roger Davies reached the double doors to the Great Hall, there was Harry holding open a door with a bright greeting.  Davies snickered under his breath but made his excuses to get to dinner, leaving Harry happily alone with the girl.

"So what's new?"

"Not too much," she admitted, eyes wandering a bit in the clumsy comedy.

"I trust your summer went well?"  Her eyes finally hit him with laughter behind them, and he thought of his words.  "And now I trust I sound a little too much like Percy Weasley, don't I?"  Cho laughed; Harry smiled.

"Well, I guess it did," her expression suddenly fell from that pretty beam.  "After the funeral."

"Yeah," he followed too quickly.  An awkward pause.  "Well," he looked at her rather sadly, "if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know how to find me."  He gave a weak little smile and even gathered the nerve to touch her arm before she grinned and walked inside.  And as he watched her back as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table, Harry Potter firmly believed he was dreaming.

When he told Ron about it before going to sleep, his best friend threw a pillow at him with a groan.  Even so, Harry decided not to bring up one of Ron's absent hands resting on the ginger bottlebrush of Crookshanks' tail.  He was still too shocked at Hermione's agreement to allow the cat to stay with Ron.__

**_…I'm standing here until you make me move_**

**_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_**

_ _

Okay, no more of those.

Bolt upright in his bed, still breathing noticeably heavier than usual, Harry's mind raced.  The silence of the room actually stalled his thoughts, but he was back at ease with Neville's whistling snores as his eyes began to filter through the darkness.

A flash of green light, only it wasn't the same one ruffling his sleep in years before.  He could feel it was distinctly separate and innately more dangerous.  But there was another facet of the dream, the only other he could recall at the moment: the cast was much larger now.  He had been alone in the dream's first coming while he slept under the stairs on Privet Drive.  This pseudo-nightmare held some company.

He drew up his knees and set his elbows on them, trying in vain to sort the dream's meaning.  He'd have to wait to take it to Dumbledore or until he next heard from Sirius.  Hell, he should just write his godfather an owl.  But even now his head was bobbing, though the creeping suspicion hadn't yet begun to recede from his imagination.  He was too tired for indecision and curled up under his crimson covers to return to a more peaceful sleep.

**_Forgetting all I'm lacking_**

**_Completely incomplete…___**

He got out of Divination, somehow talking his way out of sharing his dream with his anxious peers.  Professor Trelawney had been resolved on squeezing in extra practice on dream interpretation, but Harry mercifully escaped.  He picked up his step once descended the first staircase and was sprinting by the time he reached the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.  It hit Harry then that he would have to get the old wizard's attention before he could spill the dream.  Thinking it futile even as he moved his hand, he reached to knock on the door but missed as it swung in on its hinges.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter.  I noticed you looked exceptionally detached at breakfast, and I was just going to borrow you from Professor Trelawney to inquire.  I suppose you should come in since you're already here.  Thank you, by the way, for saving me the trip."  Harry smiled at the words and followed him up to a room that felt more like home than anywhere but his own dormitory.

The whirling silvery instruments gave off a pleasant hum as Harry sat down and spun off his story as well as a few other worries.  The Headmaster nodded and refolded his arms in turns and waited until the boy fell silent.

"I received a letter from Lucius Malfoy last night," he said suddenly.  "He sent it along with the young Mr. Malfoy.  It announced Draco's departure from our school."  The old man paused deliberately.  "He gave no explanation."

A rumble erupted from Fawkes the phoenix at this, but the bird was ruffling his scarlet wings when Harry turned.  Dumbledore folded his hands.  "I wouldn't normally disclose such information, but you see, Mr. Potter, these are extraordinary times."  Harry nodded as he continued.  "I tell you this because Draco Malfoy reported his disagreement with the decision and that he would like to stay at Hogwarts.  You can guess as well as I as to his reasons for doing so."

Dumbledore didn't know!  Harry jumped upon these words, finally catching how grave the situation was.  And this from Draco Malfoy---

"Also last night, an owl came from Arabella Figg.  She asked after you and wondered if you would visit her for a bit once you're comfortable with the idea."

Harry shook his head, "But who's she, Professor?"

A spark caught Dumbledore's eye.  "Surely you remember Mrs. Figg."

A light switch flicked on with the rephrasing.  But there was no way that she of all people—

"Of course, Mr. Potter.  We wouldn't leave you alone without a magical contact to check on you for us.  Arabella is one of the Ministry's top officers, and she was given the job due to her excellent cover and location in Little Whinging.  Who would suspect an old woman with too many cats and a house smelling of cabbage?"  Dumbledore stood and moved to the bookshelf on Harry's left.  "She wrote a book some years ago, The Boy Who Lived: Harry Potter Today.  You may learn something."  He tossed the book lightly to Harry, who caught it and turned it over in his hands.  It wasn't big, smaller than his textbooks but nearly as thick, with pictures every few pages from wizarding historical sites related to him or the Dark Lord's demise.

He turned green eyes on Dumbledore.  "Thank you, Professor.  I'll get back to you about Mrs. Figg's offer."__

**_…I'll take your invitation_**

**_You take all of me_**

**_ _**

**_I'm falling even more in love with you_**

**_Letting go of all I've held onto…___**

Harry got back to Divination just in time to catch the end of class and be responsible for the homework.  Ah, Cruel Fate, but Professor Trelawney had probably seen that.  Mrs. Figg's book weighed heavy in his bag and his mind for the rest of the day.

He took the book to dinner with him and became so engrossed, he completely forgot to tease Ron for making eyes at Hermione.  In fact, Ron and Hermione couldn't get him to focus on a thing they were saying and so didn't warn Harry when a girl walked over to him.  She finally got tired of standing and sat down beside him, blinking as patience waned.  In a last effort to get attention, she picked up the book while he was reading it.  No response.  Well, she seemed to think, why not see what it is.  "Hey, my mum's got this book."

This worked like Sleeping Beauty's kiss, and Harry snapped out of his oblivion to a very flustered Cho Chang.  "Oh?  I mean, sorry, but—she does?"

"Yeah, my aunt too," Harry winced at 'aunt'.  "Why're you reading it?"

He shrugged.  "Figured I ought to."

"Kinda seems creepy, ya' know?"  Cho fidgeted in her seat.  "I mean, what with last year.  'S almost like you're studying up to take him on again."  She laughed at her words, "But I guess you'd have to be starkers to do that!"  But Harry could read the suspicion in her eyes.

"I might go on holiday, is all.  Dumbledore's cleared it; it's up to me."

Cho frowned.  "What kind of holiday would make you read that book?  I read some of it when you first came here, and it's pretty scary."

"Don't worry," he smiled.  Holding up his right hand with his left on the open pages, Harry announced in monotone, "I solemnly swear no nightmares for me."  He smiled as Cho did, but the girl still hung back.

"Well…" she stalled, "just take care of yourself, alright?"  He raised his eyebrows and nodded.  She still didn't seem satisfied.  "And, uhm, well, have a good holiday.  Bring me some thing back, right?"  She hugged him quickly, then left without another word.

Hermione sighed once Cho was out of earshot.  "No nightmares, Harry?"

Ron clucked his tongue.  "Never thought you'd win her over, Harry."

"Besides," Hermione changed the subject, "you're voluntarily reading?"  She pulled the book toward her, and Ron gave a low whistle as he read the title.

"This is big stuff, Harry; you sure you wanna know?"

"I've got to," Harry replied simply.  "You remember at the end of last year when Dumbledore sent—" he glanced around—"_Sirius to get Professor Lupin and Mun---whatever the hell, and __Arabella Figg?_  Well, you wouldn't believe…"  And he commenced to share his interval with the Headmaster in hushed tones punctuated by sporadic gasps from his audience.  "And," he concluded, tapping the book, "after reading this, I'm going."  He took off his glasses for a minute and closed his eyes to sigh before replacing them.

**_…I'm standing here until you make me move_**

**_I'm hanging by a moment here with you___**

_ _

"Professor, I was wondering… could bring anyone with me when I go to Mrs. Figg's?"  Harry cocked his head shyly.

Dumbledore reached into his desk drawer and handed Harry a folded piece of parchment.  The younger wizard opened it to violet ink that shimmered a dark rosy pink as he read each word.  _'If you know any other students that may be helpful in these intrigues, please send them along with Harry, should he decide to come.'_  Harry looked up, "Is that a yes or no?"

"Who did you have in mind?"

Harry stopped; really, was that even a viable question?  But the old man smiled, "I believe Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would be quite alright, Mr. Potter, but you must remember there is a certain amount of risk in this visit because of the objective.  Arabella will expect complete and utter confidentiality, maturity, and spirit from all involved.  As for that, I would venture to make a recommendation."

"Oh?"

"I wonder if you would take Mr. Malfoy back to Surrey with you."

"Malfoy!  But, sir--"

"Harry," Dumbledore's voice held a note of patient resolve, "You forget his father tried to withdraw him.  There's a reason behind that, especially if he's not telling it. Draco wanted to stay at Hogwarts; that should count for something."

"But, sir, he's threatened Ron and Hermione a million times!  And you said yourself you don't know why he would stay here."

"No, Harry."  The sheer calm of his tone quieted Harry's nerves.  "I said 'you can guess as well as I'.  Now, has he so much as glared at you since the Hogwarts Express thus far this year?"

Thinking back, Harry really couldn't find an instance.  The only times he saw Malfoy at all were meals where they never crossed paths, classes where they didn't sit near each other, and odd run-ins in the hallways where they hadn't spoken.  Come to think of it now, where had the real Draco Malfoy gone?

"As I suspected.  Even Hagrid noticed his changed demeanor in Care of Magical Creatures class.  Professor Snape has sent him to the hospital wing twice already, he's so worried about this shift.  Harry," the cool blue in Dumbledore's eyes reflected an expectancy and hope, "this would lead me to believe that the young Mr. Malfoy has turned his loyalties."

**_I'm living for the only thing I know_**

**_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_**

**_I don't know what I'm diving into_**

**_Just hanging by a moment here with you_**

"You want us to go with you?"

"Excellent!"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Oh, honestly," Hermione sighed and turned back to Harry.  "You've have to forgive our Ron, Harry; you know he gets worked up."  She glanced back over her shoulder at the 'V' sign she was getting from Ron, who hastily raised all five fingers and waved furiously.  Rolling her eyes, she turned again, back to Harry.  "Of course, I'll come if you like, and you really don't have to ask Mr. Impetuous here."  As if on cue, Ron gave a shout from across the empty common room, "No Snape for two weeks!  No homework and no schedules!"

**_There's nothing else to lose…_**

"Look, I've got lunch to get to.  What is it you want, Potter?"  The sneer hardly echoed in his voice anymore, a mere trace of that notorious guile.  More than anything else, it disconcerted Harry, but he pressed on.

"I have to go on holiday soon, and I sort of wanted you to come along."

"Why."  That was the Malfoy he knew and despised.  The old narrow came back to his eyes, and he moved to fold his arms skeptically.

"It's—," really, how much could he tell Malfoy?  And he really didn't know much himself.  "Look," he gave up the indifference, "I dunno.  Dumbledore recommended you, and I haven't got any real reason not to trust you."  He paused while Draco snorted.  "All I know is it's dangerous, and it's got something to do with Voldemort."

"Voldemort…"  Malfoy savored the word like a child with a new, horrible curse word.  His eyes slipped closed in a disgusting display of relish, but the merest flinch crossed his features.  The magic word.  Harry knew he'd won out.

"Alright, I'm in, Potter.  You'd better make this worth my while."  And in the rarest of moments, Draco Malfoy smiled, a warm and genuine gesture that took Harry by complete surprise.  But he reciprocated, waved good-bye, and puzzled his way down to the Great Hall.

**_…There's nothing else to find…___**

_ _

"It's four o'clock; time to get up."

"Four o'clock in the morning!"

"Yeah?"

"Geez, you're nutters."

"We've gotta get Hermione."

"Okay, I'll be ready by the time you get back."

"I'm not going to get her up; you do it."

"You're nutters!  I'm not going into the girls' dorms!"

"Look, it's either Hermione Granger or Draco Malfoy."

A pause.  "Hermione and me will meet you outside Dumbledore's office."

"Alright, see you, Ron."

**_…There's nothing in the world that could change my mind___**

_ _

It rained that morning, and the sunrise wasn't visible, which Hermione took as a sign.  "We _know it's shining," she grinned._  "We can't see it, but we _know."_  Old feuds aside, the guys could agree she was altogether too perky for so early in the morning.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall left for the Hogsmeade Station with the quartet, complete with four trunks, two owl-cages housing three owls, a basket containing one fluffy ginger cat, and two broom-cases.  Their train was running about twenty minutes late, a long twenty minutes as the six wizards waited at a remote uncovered platform far from the main station.

"Be careful," McGonagall gave her final warnings.  "No magic around Muggles.  You've been granted permission to use magic without consequence under extreme circumstances—Weasley, wipe that silly grin off your face, I said _extreme._  And Miss Granger, I expect you've got that book of spells I provided you yesterday evening?  Good girl.  Anything you're missing?  And Potter, good luck; none of us is sure what to expect.  My, it's been years since I've seen—Figg."  She forced a smile, and then her eyes flickered down the tracks.  "This one's you.  Take care, be careful."  She nudged them down toward the edge of the platform, where the train screeched to a halt.  As each youth climbed the steps in, Dumbledore made a hushed comment to him or her.  Harry was the last, parting with, "Never forget who you are and where you come from; in the end it's all you've got."  He nodded to the old man, turned to smile for McGonagall, and disappeared into the train, following the black-robed back of Draco Malfoy.

**_There is nothing else…_**

"So."  Ron spoke warily.  "What have you got to do with this, Malfoy?"

The blond teen met Ron's eyes carefully, "I wish I knew.  Potter asked me to come, and I thought, hell, if it gets me out of Care of Magical Creatures."  Eyes turned to Harry now, who could feel them even while he pretended to slave over the words of Mrs. Figg's book.

But he did answer, though he didn't look up when he spoke.  "You guys are all here for a reason.  Dumbledore wouldn't let you along if you didn't have some purpose, but I don't think anyone knows any of our purposes, really."

"Except yours, of course, Potter."  Malfoy gave him a meaningful stare (was that sympathy in the look?), and Harry sighed.

"Except mine.  After all," he smirked sardonically, "who else can do it?"

**_…There is nothing else_**

**_There is nothing else…___**

_ _

"Right, she's an old woman with blue hair.  She smells like cats, so that's a dead give-away.  I dunno what else to tell you… she'll be wearing glasses?"  Harry scanned the crowds at King's Cross for a small figure that could suggest Mrs. Figg, but no one jumped out at him.  His little crew had come in the midst of a large school group with thick Scottish accents; finding anyone through the milling sea of coats and backpacks would easily be hell.

"Hey!"  Hermione shouted, pointing and trying desperately to hold in her laughter.  "That's got to be for us!"  Harry turned, and there was a short old woman holding a good-sized white sign bearing the letters S P E W in hologram pink and violet characters.  Spew.  How fitting after last year's fiasco.

Hermione was already talking animatedly with the sign-bearing woman, whom she stood just barely shorter than.  When she turned back to the guys, she waved frantically for them to join her; this was their contact.  "This," she announced once they were within earshot, "is Mrs. Arabella Figg, our hostess.  She says there's a nine-thirty Portkey in a payphone near the North entrance."__

**_Desperate for changing_**

**_Starving for truth…___**

_ _

"I'm so happy to see you youngsters here, especially little Harry again.  Oh, it's been ages, dearie."  Mrs. Figg took them into her home with the grace of an experienced hostess and set a pot of water to the burner while her charges took chairs at the small kitchen table.  "I do most things the Muggle way, now that I've gotten used to entertaining them.  Not that I get many guests," she smiled, "but company is always nice, you know."

Taking out teacups and saucers, Mrs. Figg spoke again, only this time her voice dropped from its quaint elderly squeak.  "Hermione dear, can you fetch the milk and lemon from the fridge?  They should be together on the top shelf."  Eyebrows raised in shock.  Mrs. Figg turned around, her smile looking younger as well.  "All part of the disguise, darlings."  And with that, she took up her wand and waved it from her hair to her feet.  The layers of age peeled from her and melted to nothing on the floor, leaving the short, slender body of a young woman, black hair, gray eyes, pretty.

Harry's jaw hung slack.  "Miss—Mrs. Figg?"

She shook her head.  "That's my Muggle name; everyone who works for the Ministry has one.  I don that disguise and thus am Mrs. Arabella Figg."

"Then who are you now?"  Ron curiously posed.

She hesitated at his question but conceded, "Miss Madilyn Saunders, Headgirl, Star Keeper of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and top of my class at Hogwarts."  Hermione's eyes lit up.  The woman went on, "Just-registered Animagus: a small black cat.  Turned down the post Head of the Department of Magical Patents at the Ministry of Magic.  Hmm.  What else can I tell you?"  She shrugged and grinned.  "Any questions?"__

**_…Closer to where I started_**

**_Chasing after you___**

_ _

Draco, leaning back on the edge of his chair, dryly remarked, "If I may, Miss Saunders, we're just dying to know; why exactly are we here?"  With this inquiry, four sets of eyes hit the young witch as she bit her bottom lip.

"_Little he knows, little he sees._  **Les Miserables.**  I'm afraid I can't give you specifics yet, not at this point in time," she nodded.  "However, I can tell you our mission isn't completely unlike the one fourteen years ago."  The last goaded a cringe.  "This time we will be successful, though."  Harry knew her allusion and forced a wan grin.  At the other empty expressions, Saunders dropped her voice, "You-Know-Who at Godric's Hollow; we lost Lily and James there."__

**_I'm falling even more in love with you_**

**_Letting go of all I've held onto_**

**_I'm standing here until you make me move_**

**_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_**

_ _

Settled in and lounging in chairs strangely like those from the common rooms, the quartet listened patiently albeit disappointedly as Saunders rattled off a list of rules.  "No owls if we can help it.  There's an aviary not far from here, run by a wizard friend of mine.  He's already told me we can use his owls, should extreme circumstances arise."  Ron raised eyebrows at her wording and mumbled "McGonagall" under his breath.

"You'll need an alias—Harry, we'll have to cover up your scar and get you colored contacts."  She thought for a moment as Harry groaned, "We've got temporary spells for hair.  Hermione's Muggle-born; she should be alright."

"How d'you know my name?" Hermione interjected, confused and wary.

"Dumbledore," Saunders answered simply.  "You're the only one I wouldn't know, really.  The Malfoy's are old friends of my family, though we've never really gotten along, and I heard Narcissa and Lucius had a son some years back."  She shrugged, then smiled.  "And if you think I don't know a Weasley!"  A sudden girlish streak showed through Saunders' front, "I always though little Bill was the most adorable little thing.  I bet you don't even remember me, ickle Ronniekins?  Last I visited you, you'd had an awful scare with a bear-come-spider."  Ron flinched, and Saunders laughed, "My, my," she put a hand to her chest and smirked, "they all must've graduated by now."__

**_I'm living for the only thing I know…___**

_ _

"And Harry.  _Poor wandering one."_  She didn't look at him, instead only wrung her hands and stared at them.  When she spoke next, her voice softened, "**Pirates of Penzance.**  I don't suppose you've heard from Remus at all?"

No one made a reply for a moment, exchanging careful glances and uncomfortable frowns.  "Professor Lupin?"

"He's teaching?"  Her face jerked up with a puzzled.

"At Hogwarts two years ago."

She closed her eyes, laid her head back, and swore under her breath.  "Where is he now?"

"None of the students know."__

**_…I'm running and not quite sure where to go…___**

_ _

Saunders took a deep breath and leveled her gaze back at them.  "How was he when you last saw him?"

"Bad.  It was just after---well, he'd been sick."  A tense silence hung among the clique at Harry's words.  One had to be careful how he put it.__

**_…And I don't know what I'm diving into…___**

_ _

"Don't be nervous," the woman coaxed in what sounded a bit like relief.  "I know."  Here came a bittersweet smile.  "I knew before he knew I did; I should have told him."  Now a frown that was just plain bitter.  "Really, Lily knew him better than I did, I should have listened to her…"

"Wait a minute," Harry spoke up, an odd strangled note of urgency in his voice.  "Y-You knew my—my mum?"

**_…Just hanging by a moment here with you._**

I know!  I'm so bad. J  but r/r and I'll post more of it. J  Here's the thing: I may make revisions along the way 'cause I haven't finished it yet, so bear with me J

Much love, *D*D*


	2. Black Balloon

Baby's black balloon makes her fly

**_Baby's black balloon makes her fly_**

**_I almost fell into that hole in your life…_**

"_Which possibly explains how I know you.**Aida.Why, yes, Harry, I did know your mum.Very well," Saunders conceded.A slow grin spread over her face as she told the story."We met at a convention in Diagon Alley the summer just before my fifth year, some book-signing or something at Flourish and Blotts." She couldn't go on with the story in a sudden fit of laughter, and she was forced to down on the ottoman in front of Ron."And then—and when she sat down next to me, she said something under her breath about how this author was the only wizard she knew who—well, something, I don't recall now.And I argued with her!Me!This—This—oh, my!--This short little fourteen year-old witch bickering with Lily Potter in the middle of a bookstore!Priceless!" The laughs died down to silent snickers, giving Harry time to digest this new information.**___

**_…And you're not thinking about tomorrow_**

**_'Cause you were the same as me_**

**_But on your knees___**

_ _

"But how," interrupted Hermione, "did you meet Professor Lupin?"

This comment wiped clear any sign that Saunders had ever been happy in her life.And when she spoke, it came as a breath more than a statement, "Through Lily and James, of course.We were both at the wedding.We were both at the hospital when Harry was born.We were both at the fun--."Her sentence broke off before she dropped that note of finality.Hesitantly she switched subjects, "But I always did have a little crush on Sirius in those earlier days.James used to tease me about it."

She forced a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes

The reminiscing took over any conversation for a minute or so, a quiet dreamy look glazing over Saunders' gray eyes, Harry's mouth slightly open as he tried to piece together all this news, and Draco impatiently tapping his foot against the leg of the table.Saunders snapped out as suddenly as she had fallen in.

"_But that's another story, 'nother time—anyway!"She smiled for a moment, then it flickered."**Into the Woods.You don't watch musicals?"Four shaking heads, and a sigh from the grown witch."Well.We are to decode and put to use a prophecy from a few blind old women from Northern Scotland.They're usually quite reliable diviners, though they tend to use difficult metaphors and the words are always in verse.But they never send along any messages until it's very nearly too late."She snatched a scroll from midair, unrolled it, and began to read.**_

**_A thousand other boys could never reach you_**

**_How could I have been the one…_**

"Six shy of a score have passed,

And no glimpse of settling the score.

This new and cruel reign cannot last,

That of the tyrant of ages before.

"Unwillingly Iphthime offers her clue,

Traces of her sister now far from that isle.

Those who make it to Cronus are few,

And demanded of them is guile.

"If Pallas dares, then hear her speak;

If not, turn to Cythera.

One hints at worlds of things to be,

The other of times to care of.

"Cassandra's lover holds the key,

Though in a most unlikely place.

Realize that 'twill be he

Who recognizes the space.

"Arthur of Camelot, here so familiar;

Iago, now who's turned his stripes;

Sancho Panza, a look dissimilar;

And Beatrice with her wit that bites---

"Each wields a power they know not of;

Each sings a song with no words.

Each talisman offers powers of love,

Each will discover things unheard."

**_…I saw the world spin beneath you_**

**_And scatter like ice from the spoon_**

**_That was your womb_**

Saunders turned her gaze to the teapot, steaming and nearly ready to whistle."What do you four think?"She moved to pour the five cups before they responded, so Draco raised his voice as he spoke up for the second time.

"The whole of 'em are barking mad."

"Draco," Hermione's voice held a warning edge.

"Well, they are!"He insisted, finally slamming all four legs of his chair to the floor."These crazy metaphors!If I knew what they all meant, I could tell you that they won't be of any help.The only thing that makes any sense is the talisman thing, but it'll be hell getting to them."

"You know about a set of talismans?"Saunders sounded less of scorn than suspicion.

**_Coming down the world turned over_**

**_And angels fall without you there…_**

"No, we five are risking our lives for the fate of the world and mankind, Muggle and Magic alike, and I'm lying about possibly the only chance we've got."Narrowed eyes and a cocksure sneer were the return."They're hidden all over the world.It would take ages to get them, if we even survived to keep any of them.My dad had a major hand in the curses put on the one in Britain, so I know there's some bad stuff going around them."

**_…And I go on as you get colder_**

**_Or are you someone's prayer_**

"Where are the others?" Saunders pressed.The trio had long since fallen silent with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"Moscow, Brisbane, Quito, Johannesburg, and the activator is hidden somewhere in Washington, D.C.I could tell you the buildings for the others, but that one I wouldn't know.I dunno if my dad even knows."

**_You know the lies they always told you_**

**_And the love you never knew_**

**_What's the things they never showed you_**

**_That swallowed the light from the sun_**

**_Inside your room_**

**_ _**

"Good work, Malfoy," she nodded sharply."We'll be traveling then.First to Russia, and then we'll go to Brisbane.If we move fast enough, we'll go for the activator last."

"I read an article on all that."Hermione spoke up.All heads turned her way."It was in **Witches' Monthly about a year ago.Cornelius Fudge was going to make amulets that retain certain attributes of magic's powers and send them out to international Ministries.The British Ministry decided against it, though; no one had the money to put into security around the things."**

"And," Ron added uncertainly."the four cardinals of magic are easy.They're in the Ministry's motto: _Honor, Creativity, Kindness, and Game."_

The words whirled around Harry's ears, and he comprehended them with understanding.Sheer insanity, this was.He left Hogwarts, the closest thing to home and security he had ever known, to risk his life before dragons or Dementors or maniacal, homicidal pixie-fairies?This was no way to spend the rest of a promising school year.

**_Coming down the world turned over_**

**_And angels fall without you there_**

**_And I go on as you get colder_**

**_Or are you someone's prayer_**

"Alright," Saunders conceded."We'll learn to Apparate and then experiment with appearances in the morning.First, tonight, we'll get some sleep and relaxation.These next few weeks will not be easy."

**_And there's no time left for losin'_**

**_When you stand they fall_**

Mrs. Figg—er, Miss Saunders' house was much bigger than Harry remembered it.Climbing the stairs, each student found a heavy wooden door with their name engraved in fancy writing on a gold plate.A small rug lay before each door; green with a Slytherin snake coiled tightly on Draco's, crimson with a napping Gryffindor lion for Harry, Ron's with violent tangerine marred by a cannon ball crashing into a pair of 'C's, and solid indigo with baby blue bubbles covering Hermione's.

Harry pushed open his door to find Hedwig cleaning her feathers in her gilt cage on top of his maroon bed fittings.It was a four-poster, like his at Hogwarts, but this one was sleek and modern looking.A matching wardrobe stood opposite it, and a large bay window beside it bathed the room in the last of the late evening sun.Pictures of him and his friends and family hung next to posters of famous Quidditch players, all waving and winking merrily.The room was large and open, with a mirror every so once in a while and small boxes containing every kind of surprise (everything from a real Golden Snitch to practice with to a bag of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans).He had to admit, as he set his wand into the drawer of his nightstand, this wasn't a bad place to have as base camp.He gave an approving sigh as he went on to check the adjoining bathroom.

**_Coming down the world turned over_**

**_And angels fall without you there_**

**_And I go on as you get colder_**

**_All because I'm…_**

**_ _**

Across the hall, Ron gave a gasp of excitement with every new glance.A new cage for Pigwidgeon complete with soundproof spell; a box of Fizzing Whizbees; a copy of The Chudley Cannons: A Team for the Ages on the low bookshelf; no ghoul in the attic above him; walls papered with photos of his brothers and sister, Harry and Hermione and him, and his Quidditch team; a pair of symmetrical hexagonal windows flanking his bed's headboard; a cardboard cutout of a life-size Adrian Lynch stood near his closet.This was sheer perfection!He never would have dreamed this place up in a million years.

**_…All because I'm…_**

**_ _**

He entered and surveyed the room expressionlessly.Cool metallic furniture and frames with emerald trimmings all over.His owl perched atop his desk chair, waiting for him patiently.Lithographed engravings of ancient spellbook illustrations settled a touch too high on the walls, and his shoes made a little noise as he strolled across the hardwood floors.The sun had just set, and as if divining his thoughts, candles flickered on by themselves around the room until he was surrounded by a thick homey glow.Nearly an entire wall of the room was a huge multi-paned window, through which stars were just becoming visible.Alright.This place would do.For now.

**_…And I'll become…_**

**_ _**

Hermione smiled at the fluffy violet carpet under her feet and the lush purple bed trappings and walls around her.Crookshanks was already purring in his nap among the pillows, and she sighed as she made for the bathroom.An old-fashioned bathtub on claws waited, filled with water and bubbles, as did an amethyst bathrobe and matching bath towels.She closed her eyes and sighed.Too good to be true.They would just have to see what tomorrow would bring.

**_…What you became to me._**


End file.
